The Tekkit Classic Wiki:Requests for rollback
See also: The Tekkit Classic Wiki:Requests for adminship The rollback feature allows intentionally nonconstructive contributions (vandalism) to be reverted more quickly and more efficiently than with other methods. User scripts have been written that mimic the functionality of rollback, but they merely hide details from the user, and are much less efficient, both in terms of bandwidth and time. Rollback links are displayed on page histories, pages, and diff pages. Clicking on the link reverts to the previous edit not authored by the last editor. An automatic edit summary is provided and the edit is marked as minor. (An error message is returned if there is no last editor to which to revert). Rollback is currently available to administrators and any user may request that an Bureaucrat add the right to their account. Rollback should be used to revert vandalism only, and not to be used to revert good faith edits or in content disputes. Rollback is not an honor or a sign of community trust. Process Any Bureaucrat is able and permitted to grant rollback to a user in good standing, who is known not to edit war. Any editor in good standing may request the rollback feature on this page. To request rollback here, type ~~~~ under "Current requests", below. Please do not copy and paste from existing requests. Any editor may comment on the requests. Requesting removal of rollback If a user is using the rollback tool in an inappropriate manner (e.g. to revert good faith edits, or to pursue an edit war), and will not respond to a polite request to desist, any Bureaucrat can be asked to remove rollback permission. If you wish the rollback tool to be removed from your own account, just ask any Bureaucrat. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats should not grant rollback to editors with a history of edit warring. To grant rollback, go to , enter the target user's username, and add the rollback permission to the user's account. If there is misuse of the tool, it should be revoked by the same method. Rollbackers Active Rollbackers These rollbackers have recently edited The Tekkit Wiki, making them active. SirSilica Inactive Rollbackers These rollbackers have not edited The Tekkit Wiki for long periods of time, making them inactive. Former Rollbackers These rollbackers have dropped their status as such in favor of higher power, or perhaps their user rights have been revoked. Current requests Archived requests User:SirSilica * | :Since I end up reverting a lot of vandalism, I decided that I might as well try for rollbacker to help deal with the more persistant vandals. SirSilica (talk) 19:37, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :: I would be in favor of SirSilica having rollback rights. He is active and responsive. Mdouglas3 talk :::Granted by Watson 777 (talk) 23:10, October 31, 2012 (UTC) User:Asb1230 * | :I would like to help reduce vandalism to this wiki so that it remains the best resource for Tekkit players, new and old. I have been removing vandalism already, and I would like to be able to use the rollback feature. Asb1230 (talk) 01:31, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Denied -- You have not been around the wiki long enough for me to consider granting your request. However, if you stick around and carry on the good work that you are doing I will be in a much better place to judge weather you are 'trustworthy' enough to have this ability. Watson 777 (talk) 17:17, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Word Asb1230 (talk) 22:18, November 14, 2012 (UTC)